Joke TV Series and Fake TV Series
Here's some list of Joke TV Series and Fake TV Series. Joke TV Series and Fake TV Series *Dogman (TV Series) *Splat the Cat (TV Series) *Pete the Cat (TV Series) *Animal Crossing (TV Series) *Bubble Bobble (TV Series) *FoxTrot (TV series) *Burger King presents: Honbatz! *Peep and The Big Wide World (1989 TV Series) *Alvin and the Gang's all here! (TV Series) *Stick Dog (TV Series) *Anais & Friends (TV Series) (Spin-Off to The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Radical Rex (TV Series) *What's New Porkchop (TV Series) (Spin-Off to Doug) (Similar to Guess with Jess) *The Patakis (Spin-Off To Hey Arnold!) (Similar to Daria) (Notes: One Of The Cancelled and Rejected Shows) *Gumball's Gang (TV Series) (Spin-Off To The Amazing World Of Gumball) (Similar to All Grown Up!) (Notes: Takes Place 2 years later, Gumball is now 14 years old, Darwin Is now 12 years old and he can do like his Brother/Owner, Anais is now 6 years old, Richard now has a Beard, Nicole was now more meanest and wearing business clothes and more Characters now Grown Up and Looked Now.) *Calling Of The Mixels (Spin-Off, Revival and Spun-Off To Mixels) *Ren & Stimpy "Extreme Adult Animal Party Cartoon" (Spin-Off and Revival To The Ren & Stimpy Show and Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon") (Adult Swim) *Sniz and Fondue (TV Series) (Spun-Off to KaBlam!) *Pizzawinners (TV Series) (Spin-Off and Revival to Breadwinners) *Jelly's Day (TV Series) (Spun-Off to Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *Edwina the Aardvark & Friends (TV Series) (Spin-Off, Spun-Off and Revival To Animal Stories) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (Reboot) *Doug (Reboot) *Johnny Bravo (Reboot) *It's the Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show again! (Reboot and Revival to The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) *The New Saturday Supercade (Reboot and Revival to The Saturday Supercade) *MaisieMac and the Gang (Reboot and Revival to Meeow!; 2003-2009, Takes place 12 years later, Maisie Mackenzie is now a teenager, Archie, Maureen & Daureene Purrdy and Lydia McSporran are also now teenagers, Tommy & Morag McTwirl is more meaner and now as thugs, Marjorie McKitty is now more meanest and wear different clothes, Granny is more nice like Lulu from Rugrats, Daddy is more big and still works at the Adventurology Department of Edinburgh University.) *Astroblast! (Season 2 Revival) (9 Story Media Group took over Soup2Nuts Productions) *Hey Arnold! (Season 6 Revival) *James the Cat (Series 3 Revival) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Series 2 Revival) *Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) (Series 3 Revival) *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales (Series 2 Revival) *Sergeant Stripes (Series 3 Revival) *Angelmouse (Series 2 Revival) *Meeow! (Series 2 Revival) *Archibald the Koala (Series 3 Revival) *Henry's Cat's Gang (Reboot and Revival to Henry's Cat) *Sooty and Friends (Second animated spin-off of Sooty; 2000-2001) (Notes: Sooty, Sweep, Soo, and Scampi were humans and Butch and Ramsbottom were humans too. New Sidekicks and Friends are Sally (Bunny), Cousin Bill (Dog), Tommy (Mice) and Rosie (Cat), also they're humans. The art-style is similar to Tom Yohe art-style on Schoolhouse Rock!.) *The All-New Wackiest Tomfoolery Show (Reboot and Revival to The Tomfoolery Show) *Hello Kitty's Tales from the Furry Fables (Reboot and Revival to Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *The Scooter Computer & Mr. Chips Show (Spun-Off and Revival to Schoolhouse Rock!) (Similar to The Ollie & Moon Show) *The All-New Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Show (Reboot and Revival to Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Later The New Fat Albert Show and The Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *The New Ben 10 and his Future self; Ben 10000 (Spin-Off to the Ben 10 series) *The All-New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (Reboot and Revival to Scooby-Doo Mysteries) *The Doris Show (Spin-Off to Doris) (Hilary Hayton's Fourth and Last show) *The New Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (Spin-Off to The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) (Fourth and Last DiC Mario Cartoon) *The All-New Show starring Pecola and Friends! (Spin-Off and Revival to Pecola) *SuperTed (Reboot) *The Unikitty/Teen Titans Go! Show (Spin-Off to Unikitty! and Teen Titans Go!) *Noonbory and the Super 8 (Spin-Off and Revival to Noonbory and the Super 7) *The All-New Pelswick Show (Reboot and Revival to Pelswick) *Scout and Friends (TV Series) *Mr. Bill and his pal Sooty *The All-New Adventures of Popeye and Son Hour Show *Where's in the world is Mr. Magoo? *The Adventures of Mr. Bill *Mr. Bill Unleashed *Dylan Jones and his pet *The Tristan P. Sampson and Dylan Theodor Sampson's Great Defender of Fun Show! *Long Tail Kitty *The Aaron Show *The New Aaron Show *The Amazing Spider-Ham (TV Series) *Fido Dido (TV Series) *Mr. Magoo Unleashed *The New Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *The Adventures of Mio Mao (Spin-off to Mio Mao) *Lizzie Mcguire: the Animated Series (Animated Spin-off to Lizzie Mcguire starring the Animated alter ego Lizzie) *Cyborg kuro-chan (Americanized TV Series) *Puppydog Tales (Americanized TV Series) (Revival to Puppydog Tales; 1992 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Mr. Magoo *The Richie Rich and Casper Show *Kitty A-Cat-tck! *The New Gerald Mcboing-boing Show *Mr. Magoo's Amazing Tales Category:Jokes Category:Fake television shows Category:Lists